Piece of My Heart
by Yashi-verde
Summary: Uno siempre se pregunta cómo es que aquello que un día nos hizo tan feliz, ahora puede lastimarnos tanto... Quizás es que al lugar donde fuiste feliz, nunca debieras tratar de volver...


Piece of My Heart

_Mentiría si dijera que sin ti la vida sigue igual..._

Sus ojos marrones recorrieron con intensidad cada rincón de la habitación. Aome pudo ver los papeles de colores que antes envolvieran sus regalos, los vasos aún sucios y el pastel sin terminar. Luego se centró en la pila de platos que más tarde su madre debería lavar con su ayuda o la de Sota, en las cartas de sus amigas sin guardar, pero sus ojos se demoraron bastante observando cada detalle del cartel que le deseaba un feliz cumpleaños.

Sonrió sucinta, y la mirada fue cayendo hasta sus manos, donde una carta se desplegaba, escrita con su mejor letra. Se moría por atravesar corriendo la cocina, dirigirse por el patio hacia el Templo y perderse en el pozo que descubriera exactamente un año atrás.

Su cumpleaños de quince había sido muy distinto al que otras personas pudieran esperar. Primero había creído perder a su gato, luego se vio ella misma perdida en un lugar extraño, quinientos años atrás de su época, y atacada por un monstruo.

El recuerdo se volvía agridulce al pensar en los ojos dorados que esa mañana descubrió. Ella lo hizo despertar de aquél largo sueño de cincuenta años, ella fue lo primero que él vio.

La primer lágrima se asomó a sus ojos cuando recordó que Inuyasha aquel día la confundió con Kikyo. Desde un principio ella estuvo presente, siempre. Era el recuerdo encerrado en los dos, pues Aome no era más que su reencarnación. Los días pasaron, familiarizándolos, y si bien costó él entendió que ella era alguien distinto. Era otra persona que quizás lo amaba con el mismo amor ciego que la sacerdotisa que él conoció tantos años atrás... pero era única a su vez.

No sólo el encantamiento fue roto, la perla que nos uniera también. Y en viaje, de aventura en aventura, Miroku, Sango, Shippo y Kirara se les unieron.

Era también a ellos a quienes tanto extrañaba. Amigos tan distintos a su tiempo, a sus afectos de la escuela y familia, pero que lograban entenderla y conocerla mucho más que ellos. Una palabra de Sango valía mil veces más que una de aquellas chicas que hoy se hicieran presentes pero que tan poco sabían de lo que ahora guardaba su corazón...

Y los extrañaba con el mismo corazón que le reclamase ante el recuerdo del adiós. Sin dudas lo más difícil fue tomar la decisión, mas esta vez definitiva. Muchas veces había huido a su hogar dolida por lo que consideraba una traición, aún sabiendo que Inuyasha estaba en todo su derecho.

Esta vez fue distinta. Hacía ya dos meses que Aome no volvía al Sengoku, y no planeaba hacerlo. Él tampoco había ido a buscarla como hiciera siempre después de una pelea. Esta vez, el mismo Inuyasha, con los ojos cerrados, quizás ya cansado de la situación, le había pedido que se retirase. Aquella fue una punzada que el corazón de Aome tardó en olvidar...

_**Pensé que te quería un poco más que a mí...**_

Los ojos se le cargaron de lágrimas al instante... y con paso apurado le dio la espalda y desapareció. El entrar en aquél pozo para ya no volver hizo acelerar sus latidos... pero su mente estaba tan absorta en el dolor que una situación le producía que no la dejaba detenerse a meditar las consecuencias de aquella acción a futuro. Era mejor para su orgullo hacerlo así, creyendo que las escenas de las novelas podían reproducirse en la vida real. Demasiadas veces él la había seguido... esta vez no sería la excepción. Mas algo en su corazón le decía que sí, que el juego había ido muy lejos... y la aventura llegaba a su fin.

Cuando despertó al día siguiente Aome suspiró. Con aquél quejido lo poco que quedaba de la niña que fuera acababa de irse... esta había quedado muy lejos, quinientos años atrás, frente a aquellos ojos dorados que no la vieron partir... como tampoco llegar.

_**Se quedan en la cama mis sueños y me salgo yo...**_

Desde entonces Aome finge vivir, ir a la escuela, estudiar, respirar... Aome finge risas que necesitaría reír pero que no hay nadie que las provoque con sinceridad. Busca maneras de seguir, pensando en un futuro que parece no llegar más. Y se ve sola, en medio de las telarañas que ella tejió, de la vida que sigue careciendo de un sentido más profundo, que ni siquiera en otras personas que no sean él puede encontrar. El apoyo que necesitaba pocos, o nadie, lo dio... porque aquellos amigos que hubieran podido se encontraban en otro tiempo y espacio, al otro lado del pozo. Igual que él.

Y allí fue cuando Aome lo comprendió. Lo había dejado ir. Y se había negado a sí misma la posibilidad de aceptarlo, de derramar esas lágrimas que ahora bañaban su rostro sin esfuerzo alguno, porque salían de un lugar donde todo roce podía llegar a doler tanto; el alma. Lloró, oprimiendo con sus manos la carta que le escribió a él... Era su cumpleaños pero era ella la que le había escrito una carta a Inuyasha, aún sabiendo que él jamás la podría leer. Tampoco tenía la intención de que lo hiciera. Solamente había que dejar escrito un pasado, uno muy dulce pero a la vez tan doloroso...

_**Como eres hoy mi vida,**_

_**Mañana serás mi muerte...**_

Uno siempre se pregunta cómo es que aquello que un día nos hizo tan feliz, ahora puede lastimarnos tanto...

Quizás es que al lugar donde fuiste feliz, nunca debieras tratar de volver...

* * *

_N/a:_

Hola!! Como diría Ale, hasta da vergüenza venir y subir una historia nueva después de tantas por la mitad, pero este _oneshot _salió de unas ganas infinitas que volver a escribir algo, de liberar una pequeña parte de muchas cosas que pasaron en este tiempo y de muchos sentimientos que fueron cambiando, y todavía cambian.

Al terminarlo lo sentí falto de sentimiento, uno que a veces afloraba y mal expresado en fics anteriores, pero aún así estoy conforme con este... sencillo fic como dijo Naty xD, porque hacía mucho las palabras no brotaban así, y si bien hay sentimientos que todavía no salen, este puede ser un inicio para que pronto lo hagan.

El título del fic es porque, como lo dice, es una pieza de mi corazón, pero a la vez es el título de una canción de Janis Joplin muy linda. 'The rose' también es hermosa!

**Gracias** a _Mitzi _y _Natu_ por leerlo primeras que nadie, e infundirme confianza como para subirlo. Por la paciencia y por todo. Después obviamente a dos de las personas que más quiero: _Ale_ e _Iya_, piezas de mi corazón. Suerte a Ale con la Universidad que ya empieza!!! Y a _Fer _con el colegio... a él también gracias miles por todo.

**Los quiere,**

**Gaby.-**


End file.
